


Moving On

by RedBeanTaiyaki



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Short, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeanTaiyaki/pseuds/RedBeanTaiyaki
Summary: People really need to see the possibility this amazing ship known as TezSpirit. I'm the only one who's on the boat but this ship is top notch. Take this one-shot from a year or two ago.Tezca is having trouble moving on from the events that occurred and lead him to lose his physical form. Spirit can see his pain all too well.
Relationships: Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Tezca Tlipoca
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Moving On

First it was just a drunken one night stand. It hadn’t meant anything, they still held torches for different people. An old flame, one-sided love. They woke up the next day and swore to never speak of what had happened the night before again. The years quickly passed, the Kishin had been revived and madness was being spread everywhere and most of all, they both knew deep down that their love would never be returned. Spirit felt deeply for Tezca. He couldn’t imagine what it was like, to lose someone you loved so much in such a way. The day Tezca came back in the mirror, Spirit saw that he was both literally and figuratively a ghost of himself. 

“I tried to save him…” He had said, his voice heart-wrenchingly painstricken and hollow. 

They all know who _he_ was. No one said a word. It was too soon, they couldn’t possibly hold their anger for the grieving man, even if he faked his own death and spited Shinigami-sama himself. Even Enrique could only offer a sorrowful look of sympathy. Spirit wanted to say something, something of comfort but his throat was tight. 

“Tezca…” he had begun but soon trailed off as the ghostly figure faded into the mirror.

—-

Justin’s madness had been so unexpected. Tezca knew that he was quiet and kept to himself but he never saw how much deeper his unsteady, wavering faith went, how much he’d shatter once his faith in Shinigami-sama crumbled. _I could’ve stopped him. I should’ve noticed._ His thoughts were a repeating chant of guilt. He wanted to tear his hair out. He wanted to sob but his form would not even allow that. He hardly had time to grieve, no, he forced himself to go out, standing by Shinigami-sama’s side, offering robotic and empty responses to his statements. When the battle was over he appeared in the mirror in front of everyone with forced cheer but soon disappeared again. Everything was painful. He could still feel the cold blade of the guillotine on his neck, the shackles on his arms and legs. Nothing was worse than the horrible vice that gripped his heart, however. It never ceased to ache.

—-

Tezca had been gazing out from the mirror which confined him in a dull manner when Spirit came across him. The man who had once been so lively and fun seemed to have died along with his body. Spirit knew Tezca wasn’t unfamiliar with bouts of depression but this felt unnatural.

“It’s not your fault.”

Tezca snapped out of his hollow gaze and looked to Spirit.

“I wish it had been me instead.” 

He looked aghast. “D-don’t say that, Tezca! Even if your soul had been fully destroyed the outcome would have still been the same!” 

“I know...but isn’t it nice to imagine?” 

“I’m...sorry about what happened.”

“It’s alright.” Tezca looked away from Spirit again and stared out into the space. They both said nothing. 

“I know I’m really bad with this,” Spirit began, clearing his throat. “, but I know it’s hard. I can't even imagine how painful it must be for you. But we’re all here for you, you know? All of us, Marie, Yumi, Stein, Mira, Sid, Shinigami-sama, and me, too.”

“Thanks.”

He watched as Tezca shook with unheard sobs and felt tears of his own stream down his face.

—-

Years have passed, and things have finally started to gain a sense of normalcy again. Shinigami-sama finally managed to bring Tezca back to life with the assistance of Stein, and by Death, did Tezca take advantage of being back in his corporal form. Spirit could hardly hold back hysterical laughter at the sight of his boyfriend running around pants-less, cursing after catching the scent of his previously forgotten about toast burning. Life was certainly different with Tezca (and not to mention Enrique) around the house but it was a good difference. They were moving on. They were healing. Things were getting better.


End file.
